Broken Ying Yang Symbol
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: one-shot What do you think will happen when Kai followed Ray up to their room and saw him, broken? It all started because of a foolish thought and it all ended with a broken ying yang symbol... RayKai


Broken Ying Yang Symbol  
  
Ray stood in the background... He was behind all of them. The Bladebreakers. They were talking about the players that were going to appear for the next tournament. Even Kai was with them.  
  
Only Ray was left... He tried calling their attention but they just pushed them off or said 'shut up'. It broke his heart. But what really broke his soul that neither one of them knew that it was his special day. But it wasn't their fault... Ray never told them when his 'special' day would come. And Kai... he also pushed him away.  
  
He tried to hold back his tears as he left the room. Up the stairs and into the room he and Kai shared.  
  
***  
  
Kai looked up when he heard some footsteps fading away. He looked at his back, about to call his Kitten, when he saw that no one was there. He frowned. Ray never goes anywhere without telling him. Even when he's just in the house,  
  
He sighed... It made him worry. He left the room quietly, as to not alarm the others, and went up the stairs. He walked quietly, and as he walked... he could hear faint whispers,  
  
"Damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit..." And it just goes on.  
  
Wait! That voice belongs to the one he have always cherished the most... Ray...  
  
He knocked on the door...  
  
*knock*knock*knock*knock*  
  
And he repeated it again.  
  
But no answer...  
  
He tried turning the knob...  
  
Locked...  
  
He tried calling...  
  
"Ray? Ray! Open up! It's me! Kai!" He was getting really worried. As you can see,  
  
But still no answer...  
  
He scowled at the door. He knocked again, a little louder than he usually does. But what only came was a cracked sob... He frowned and banged the door open. And sure enough... It opened! He stepped in. And found his beloved kitten,  
  
In a corner, crying. His knees were able to hide his face...  
  
= Normal =  
  
Kai looked at Ray... It broke his heart seeing his koi like that. Ray was in the corner; his knees hid his face. And he was clenching his fists so hard that it started bleeding.  
  
Ray hated to continue. He wanted to look up. But he was just too ashamed.  
  
Kai closed the door and walked slowly, kneeling down beside his beloved.  
  
"Ray, what's wrong?" he asked softly, unclenching the bloody fists gently. He held both of Ray's wounded hands in his own clean ones.  
  
"Kai..." Ray wanted to hug him. And never let go. He wanted to tell him just how much pain he's suffering right now. But... what would he do if Kai only thinks that he's foolish and selfish?  
  
"What? You can tell me anything..." Kai's voice made him relax a bit.  
  
Kai held Ray's shoulders and hugged him. He patted his back soothingly and played with his hair.  
  
Ray nuzzled on Kai's neck. He could feel Kai's warm breathing on his neck.  
  
"Kai... Kai..." he cried,  
  
"Ssh... Don't worry. I'm here... Kitty, please tell me what's wrong." Kai whispered softly in Ray's ear,  
  
"I..." Ray paused, "cant..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Kai..."  
  
"Please? I really want to help you..." Kai nibbled on Ray's earlobe making Ray moan,  
  
"Kai..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why?" Was all he said,  
  
Kai stopped nibbling and looked at him,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why? Am I that little to be ignored?!" Ray was shaking... and he was still crying. Kai was about to speak but Ray continued,  
  
"I know that this is foolish of me but I just cant take it off my mind... Not only that. You guys kept pushing me away..." Ray looked down and went outside of Kai's arms.  
  
Kai looked guilty... he went forward and held the poor boys shoulders. So that he was facing him,  
  
"Ray... I'm very sorry... I really am. Will you forgive me? I know that you're mad at me for ignoring you but I was just scared. I don't want to hurt anyone again so that's why I kept pushing them away! I'm scared that if I hurt you I would never forgive myself ever again!!" Kai looked at the tiger in front of him,  
  
Ray was wide-eyed. The phoenix was scared. He looked at Kai and saw that his eyes held desperation, loneliness, guilt, love, and fear. He swallowed. He could tell that the phoenix was truly sorry.  
  
"Kai..." he was crying again as he threw himself into the boy's arms. He sobbed harder as he nuzzled in Kai's neck.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
"Un..."  
  
They were like that for a few more minutes. Ray nuzzling on Kai's neck and crying. Kai was whispering soothing words as he continued to nibble on Ray's earlobe.  
  
A moment later, the crying suddenly disappeared. Kai stopped nibbling again and looked at Ray,  
  
"Ray?..."  
  
Ray looked at him with teary eyes,  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I... I don't deserve you..." Kai whispered softly. It broke his heart to say those words but it was true,  
  
"What?!" Ray's face was a look of great surprise,  
  
"Before I was mean to you and I ignored you... But now, here you are forgiving me that easy. You have a good heart... Too good to be mine." Kai looked down, as he let go of the raven-haired bladebreaker,  
  
"Kai..." Ray frowned. He raised one hand and lifted Kai's chin up. He looked at those eyes one more time. He sighed but he never tore his gaze away from those red rubies.  
  
"Kai. I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore. All I care about is you." Ray smiled as Kai looked at him,  
  
"But I-" He was cut off as Ray's lips covered his own. At first he didn't respond. He was far too shocked to do that.  
  
Ray broke the kiss and looked at Kai.  
  
"No buts.. You were the only one who cared enough to go up here just to see how I was doing." Ray looked happier now,  
  
"Thanks, tiger.." Kai smirked to himself as he closed the gap between them.  
  
Ray was shocked at the sudden movement but kissed back. He moaned as Kai kissed him deeper,  
  
Kai licked Ray's lower lip, seeking entry. Ray obliged and let Kai's tongue explore his mouth,  
  
The two lovers wanted this moment to last forever.. wanted time to just freeze..  
  
But as always.. You can't have what you want.. well, sometimes..  
  
Kai slowly broke the kiss,  
  
"Ray?" He leaned on the wall with Ray resting on his chest,  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Kai quietly took a small box out of his pocket and clasped it in his hand. He leaned closer to Ray's ear and spoke,  
  
"Happy Birthday.." Ray looked at him with great surprise,  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
"You know.. You really shouldn't leave your diary like that.." Kai grinned at him,  
  
"What?! You read my diary?!" Ray shrieked,  
  
Kai laughed,  
  
"So, are you gonna get your present or what?"  
  
"Sorry, but I'm just not use to receiving presents.." Ray laughed nervously,  
  
"Well, you better get use to it now I know when your special day is!" Kai put the small box in Ray's hands, smiling,  
  
Ray blushed. He slowly opened the box and gasped..  
  
Kai smiled warmly at his expression.  
  
Inside the box was a broken half of a ying yang symbol hanging from a thin golden and shimmering lace.. And on the back was a picture of Kai.  
  
"Where's the other half?" Ray was close to tears,  
  
Kai took out another necklace from inside his shirt and showed it to Ray. The other half of the ying yang symbol was his and it had Ray's picture on the back. The necklace was already around his neck.  
  
Ray couldn't hold it much longer as he threw himself in Kai's arms. He cried as his koi held him,  
  
"Thanks Kai.." He whispered,  
  
"Anything for you!" Kai grinned,  
  
"But.. isn't it expensive?" Ray looked at him, one eyebrow raised,  
  
"Well, a little but I AM a rich kid, right?" Kai laughed,  
  
"You have a point there.." Ray laughed with him,  
  
As time passed, they just stood there, in each other's arms, enjoying the comfort the other was giving.  
  
Kai leaned closer to Ray's ear,  
  
"As the Japanese say, Aishiteru.."  
  
Ray snickered,  
  
"As the Chinese say, Wo Ai Ni.."  
  
The two shared a passionate kiss as the stars glowed in the sky. And the full moon smiled down at them,  
  
And their love were forever sealed. In a broken ying yang symbol.  
  
= Outside the door =  
  
Tyson and Max snickered while watching a certain raven-haired boy hug their team captain.  
  
Kenny was below them, holding a video camera, trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
"Just say that this is out birthday present for Ray.." Max laughed,  
  
"And our little plan to make Kai open up!" Tyson smiled,  
  
"This might be the start of a happy ending.." Kenny snickered,  
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
They didn't know that two boys were hovering above them, smirking. They froze as a dark shadow appeared behind them,  
  
"Uh.. Ray? Kai?" Max laughed nervously,  
  
"Come on, guys! You should at least thank us!!" Tyson started backing away,  
  
"Thank you? WHERE'S THAT TAPE?!" Kai smirked,  
  
Tyson and Max tried looking for Kenny, just to see him running away, holding the tape in triumph.  
  
"KENNY! COME BACK HERE!!" Ray dashed towards Kenny as Kai raced towards Max and Tyson who started running away.  
  
Who would've known that it was all because of a broken ying yang symbol? Funny, huh? But true.. 


End file.
